


影像

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: *很久以前写的一个Tom/blind!Harry的小片段
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	影像

有时候他还是觉得答应哈利一起看电影这个决定糟透了。他猜这又是哈利准备改造自己的众多小计划中的一个——让他欣赏麻瓜艺术或者类似的什么。虽然哈利强调只是自己从小就憧憬能进一次影院。哈利根本看不到那些漂亮的转场或者构图，他只是带着一点困惑的但同时又很感兴趣的表情仔细在听。汤姆不得不伏在他耳边一刻不停地告诉他场景，但他们两个都乐在其中。

……观众进场时皮鞋碰到地毯的微响，衣料擦过座位边缘的浮动，说话的人走远了、又近了……片头曲响起来……这其他一切声音对于哈利来说都是太过轻易吸收的感知了，它们就像水一样流过他。而汤姆的嗓音和那附着其上的画面，则像深海的鱼一样微光闪烁，神秘而抽象地在他心间游动，让他能在黑暗的海底里重建起一场声光影音的梦幻来。

汤姆继续讲着，因为片刻不停地低语而口干舌燥，但是他一点也不在意。哈利也不觉得麻烦他。

“……现在他们吻上了。”“怎么样？”汤姆敏锐地发现哈利的耳朵竖起来了一点，黑暗中银幕的光轻轻地沾在哈利脸颊的绒毛上，扫在他微微皱起的眉毛上，消失在他的黑发里。大屏幕总是具有让一切平凡都熠熠生辉的魔力，而本来就醉人的故事更是直接升华成为奇迹。哈利被迷住了，他陶醉在音效和轻柔流转的旋律里，为他永远也看不到的美好一幕所打动。汤姆忍不住凑上前去——“就像这样。”然后他们都错过了后面的一些场景或者是台词。

而后当他搂着歪在他怀里满足的叹息的男孩，把下巴搁在那凌乱的黑发里时，还在忍不住地想。多么奇妙啊。自己一个小时前还在用钻心咒惩罚食死徒，一天前还和哈利第无数次冰冷恶毒地争吵，而现在他只要动动手指就能杀死这一屋麻瓜……但汤姆什么都没做。他也知道像现在这样甜蜜的时刻太少了，而且还在越来越少，毕竟他有自己要走的路，任何人哪怕是哈利也不能让他停下来。汤姆忽然感到疲惫极了。他继续伏在哈利耳边小声讲着剧情，那剧情现在也同样映在哈利无神的绿色眼眸中，让它们成为另外两个小小的银幕。“然后那个男人走上楼梯。门后面站着一个拿枪的人，他还没发现。”

……

电影放完以后，两个人没有马上离开，他们依然深陷在椅子和那令人舒适的沉默里。汤姆的嗓子已经完全哑了，但他依然不在意。他甚至在黑暗中，在依然保持的沉默中小小地笑了。

哈利问：“你开心吗？看电影……”汤姆没有说话，他当然知道哈利为什么问，哈利总是那么固执坚定又奇思妙想（从他们还在霍格沃茨时就这样），希望他因为觉得看电影快乐而对麻瓜改观一点。汤姆当然觉得愉快，甚至甜蜜，但这当然不是因为麻瓜电影，而是因为是和哈利在一起。哈利总是不明白这一点。但是他也没告诉他。他只是把男孩的手拿起来，让那微温的手指描摹自己咧开的唇，那手指又跳跃着找了找他眼角笑起来的细纹，扫过他的眼脸、挺直的鼻梁、最后又落回到了唇上。他忍不住轻轻啄了啄那些手指。

走出影院以后，热浪扑面而来。

汤姆没有像平时那样直接幻影移形，而是松松地揽着身边的男人，任汗水因为走动而在两个人接触的胳膊之间滑来滑去。比起那腾腾上升的热气、在裤管间钻来钻去的暖风、还有树叶在蝉鸣之下的沙沙响动，那耀眼的光和街景根本不值一提。哈利的唇边挂着一个来不及藏起的小小微笑，显然对于黑魔王在麻瓜的街道上散步高兴得很。哈利还是不明白这一点。而汤姆也依然不准备告诉他。

直到过了下一个长长的街角，这两个年轻人才在一声轻响中“噗”地消失了。


End file.
